Sasuke's New Pet
by SOLENA17
Summary: What happens when your a vampire prince with an overlyloud best friend, a human seller, and it's your birthday.Sasusaku OMG naruto is silent! The world has gone mad!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's new pet

_**'Why am I in the sun?' I thought taking a look around and groaning I was in the forest again the same one I dream of every night. The place where I feel calm, at peace, and can get away from everything I have to deal with- **_

"Sasuke-teme you better wake up right now or I'm breaking your door!" Naruto yelled through my solid oak door. How that dope became my best friend I still don't know. I… am…. Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha, vampire prince in a vampire world.

(Yes the whole world is ruled by vampires not humans. Humans are pets, food, toys, and company.)

"Naruto don't you dare mayaku (means dope) "I muttered rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and getting up to open the door before the mayaku could break it down. With a blur of yellow and orange he raced in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Sasuke-teme! Even though it wasn't so happy for everyone else…"Naruto shouted in my ear. I gave him a death glare and looked at the calendar and of course it was July 22nd the most dreaded of days all because of Naruto and his so called 'presents'. "Go bug someone else today." I grumble at him "nope, it's your special day and I got you a good present this year!" he yelled "get dressed before I dress you, I'll do it don't think I won't!" Naruto yelled in my face. "Will you stop yelling if I do?" I asked "yes I'll even start now" Naruto said in a reasonable tone. I gaped at him and he left the room so I could dress, once finished I followed the now quiet Naruto out to the stables. We prepared our horses and I followed Naruto through the forest. After a few hours we came to a shack with 4 horses tethered to different posts, it looked like the kind of place you'd find a human seller. "Oh no, Naruto I don't want a human pet." I told him turning around "If you go then I'll annoy you for the rest of your life teme." Naruto said voice loud once again "fine I'm coming, kami" I mumbled following him to the posts and dismounting our steeds. Naruto knocked on the door 3 times and it opened revealing our friends: Kiba, Neji, and Shino. "Happy birthday Sasuke" they all said at the same time "yeah, yeah whatever let's just get this over with." I tell them glaring at Naruto who obviously had forced them all here. Naruto let's get this over with give me my present so I can go home already" I said then I noticed Gaara and Kankuro (Shikamaru had married Temari) watching us. "Yo, Sasuke" Gaara and Kankuro said I nodded in acknowledgement "Mayaku why are we in Gaara and Kankuro's human selling shack?" I asked even though I already knew that he wanted to get me a human. "You'll see, Gaara, Kankuro bring 'em all out" Naruto said loudly trying to calm down Gaara looked at Kankuro and nodded. Kankuro went to a door, opened it and (human) women spilled into the room "go ahead teme pick one out!" Naruto said excitedly then I got an idea "I'll only get one if you all get one!" I exclaimed smirking inwardly. They all looked at each other then at me and smirked "already did, while you and Naruto were getting here" they all said then turned and opened a door. A blonde went to Kiba, a brunette to Neji, and a ginger to Shino. "This are Ino" the blonde nodded, "Tenten" the brunette nodded," and Sayuri" the ginger nodded. I raised an eyebrow at Naruto who was grinning stupidly "what about you?" I asked "I'll get mine after you" he smiled triumphantly I grunted and looked at the humans and noticed something odd, the only humans there were tainted (not first-timers). I glanced at Gaara who was sitting eyes closed smirking "you don't expect me to actually pick one of these do you?" I asked knowing they were messing around "so you figured it out huh teme?" Naruto chuckled "ok guys bring out the virgins!" Naruto shouted with a perverted smile on his face and chuckled seeing my blush. Kankuro told all the previous women to go back through the door they came from and opened a new door and about 5 naked women came through that door my eyes widened I turned to glare at Naruto who still had that smile. "You set that up didn't you!?!" I accused he just laughed and pushed me towards the women I looked at each face ignoring the fact that they were all naked and 3 of them had a fan girl look on their faces, Naruto had already found one he liked named Hinata, I blinked I saw pink I blinked again and saw a woman that actually captured my interest, she had pink hair! I went up to her and stupidly pulled on one of her thick pink locks "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING?!!!?!" she yelled slapping my hand away from her I was momentarily stunned but quickly regained my composure and gave her a smirk "feisty huh? I like that" I purred in her ear. She pushed me away "what's your name human?" I asked looking her up and down _"not bad"_ I thought to myself "Sakura you pervert" Sakura said "well Sakura how would you ….." I leaned in to put my mouth near her ear and "like to come with me….and be my….pet." I whispered into her ear "GET THE HECK AWAY FROOM ME YOU FREAKING PERVERT!!" Sakura yelled jerking away from me, chuckling I looked at Gaara and said "I'll take her" I said smirking at her as she stands there gaping at me. "fine but you all need to know that, like all animals humans have mating seasons that you can tell by their hair color, take Sakura for instance her hair is pink so hers is in spring and summer, since she is only 17 it will probably be her first next week and so she'll be wilder than any other time and you'll either have to give your virginity to her or take extreme measures." Kankuro explained looking Sakura up and down (she is still nude) I step in front of her interrupting his ogling "so mayaku when are we leaving?" I asked grabbing Sakura's hand and going toward Naruto who was closes to the door. "Oh I get it teme you want to take Sakura home for you to take advantage of her huh? Well then let's get going wouldn't want Sasuke to keep his virginity when he doesn't want to! Come on guys Sasuke wants to shag Sakura!" Naruto yelled pulling us all out since our pets had already been paid for, we all had our pets mount in front of us so they wouldn't fall. It had been hours of silence before we got to the castle, once there all the guys said goodbye and left with their pets leaving me and Sakura to go up to my room to find her some clothes before I take her to my parents and tell them that she'll stay here with us. "Here we are Sakura, my room" I said opening the door and letting her in "and why should I care?" Sakura asked sitting on my bed "well probably because I am your master and because you'll be sleeping in here too" I said giving her a smirk "yeah sure you're my master, what is your name oh great one?" she said in a highly sarcastic tone "well if you must know I'm Sasuke Uchiha the-"I was interrupted by a maid walking in "oh, please forgive me prince Uchiha-sama I didn't know you were in here… and with company no less I'll come later to clean the room." The maid spoke quietly, bowed and left. I turned to Sakura and smirked wider than normal, she gasped I knew what she would see, my fangs. "y-y-your th-the p-prince!" she sputtered astonished. "The one and only Sasuke Uchiha." I said smirking and moving closer toward her. "Get away from me" she said running away from me and the door (away from door!) and toward the balcony (and the bed). As she was yanking the sliding door open a lunged knocking her down and sitting on her stomach to keep her still. "Hey Sasuke I ask- HOLY RAMEN!" Naruto yells coming in uninvited and seeing me sitting on a still nude Sakura. "Oh I see what's going on, go Sasuke!" Naruto said winking and making a grinding motion with his hips before leaving. Sighing at Naruto's stupidity I help Sakura up "let's get you some clothes." I say leading her out of my- our room to the tailor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own it If did lee would be found dead in a ditch killed by Gai who would then commit suicide. (Sorry fans of lee and or gai)

Sakura's point of veiw Sasuke's new pet

Sasuke stopped suddenly causing me to crash into the pervert. "Wait a minute you can't go flouncing around in the nude now can you?" Sasuke asked taking off

his shirt and handing it to me. Maybe he wasn't such a bad 'master' after all "thank

you Uchiha-san" I say sarcastically. In a flash I was against the wall Sasuke's chest

flush against mine "listen _Sa Ku Ra_ I am doing you a favor here, most human

owners would have already either raped, eaten, beaten, experimented on you , or all 4!

You're lucky I don't want the big blonde idiot on my case, otherwise I'd take you

right back to Gaara's shack." Sasuke whispered dangerously in my ear, taking my

hand we continued on to the tailor.

" Shizune? Get out here." Sasuke spoke queitly nowing that she'd hear. (I had to strain to hear it)

"Prince Sasuke ….and guest?" she said stunned starring at Sakura's still nude form and

giving me a questionable glance before asking " what can I aid you with Prince Sasuke?"

" as you can see the human is unclothed fix that will you? Something red would be appretiated." Sasuke told her walking over to a chair 3 feet away from us to watch.

" your favorite shade Sasuke?" shizune asked already holding the crimson out to me and taking my measurements. " you know me all to well shizune, by the way how is Genma and your little boy?" sasuke asked her

" " ( tanslating….Oh they're fine thank you for asking!" ) Shizune muffled through a tomato pin cushion in her mouth.

" alright then your all done …. Oh it seems I haven't any idea what to call you! My poor girl what is your name?" shizune asked my in an odd motherly tone

" Sakura Haruno " sakura replied uncomfortably. (_sakura's thoughts: I hope she doesn't stick me with those sewing needles!_) Sasuk- Prince Sasuke burst out laughing ( actually laughing ( Uchiha massacre didn't happen) causing Shizune to accidently stab me with the sewing needle …ow. Not that I'd say anything to poor Shizune who was still startled by sasuke's abrupt laughter. " I'm sorry Shizune "

sasuke said snickering . Suddenly he stopped and took one look at my pained expression and knew when he scared Shizune that she accidently stabbed me with

the sewing needle, "Shizune what ever you do," he cautioned" do not breath in."

he slowly stood and walked over to Shizune and I. slowly grabbing the needle that was buried in my upper thigh and gently pulling, not fully perpaired for the dots of

blood that followed. Shizune gasped looking at me with an apologenic look realizing that she did it.

_**SORRY IT'S SOOO SHORT I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND OPINIONS GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME**_

_**PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSE?**_

_**AND **__**REVEIW**_


End file.
